


【花鸟组】Hi，Jack

by ChillyIsland



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight (2008), Joker (2019)
Genre: Joker（2019） - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 双黑预警帮派老大Arthur与他的狼狗小弟Joker的日常生活
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, 希斯丑/凤凰丑
Kudos: 6





	【花鸟组】Hi，Jack

———————————正文——————————

“oh，god……”

穿着红色西装的男人有些不耐烦地扭过头去，盯着不知何时来到他身后的人：“说真的，你简直像条癞皮狗——除了缠着我之外难道你没有其他更有趣的事情去做了吗？我很确定哥谭还有几家银行是未被劫掠的处女地。”

“嗯，我想没有……你没有给我下过命令。”

“随你吧。”  
Arthur不耐烦地翻了个白眼，紧接着注意力便被眼前屏幕上出现的黑影吸引住了，高亢温柔的声音带着几分神经质：“Batsy，Batsy，Bat……I'm coming for you.”

“我不明白你对那只蝙蝠的痴迷，”  
Joker在明确接收到老大的信号之后并不打算离开，反而变本加厉地凑近了些，直到热气毫无保留地喷洒在前座纤细男人的后颈处，“一只满心认为自己是正义、是黑暗中唯一的光芒，却只能在夜晚出没的……蝙蝠。”

“我以为你会更有格调一些。”

“闭嘴，”  
Arthur不耐烦地说，甚至连回头都十分吝惜，没注意到身后高大男人的双手已经抚摸上了他的肩膀，目光依旧集中在屏幕上：“Batsy已经是这座恶心，腐烂，毫无未来的城市中最有格调的选择——我不指望你贫瘠又缺乏品味的大脑能够理解这一点，但至少你刚才说的一句话是对的……他，是黑暗中唯一的光芒……”

“所以，如果你还坚持作为小丑帮的一员，就试着去理解、接受这一点！——或者干脆离开而不是像条狗一样黏在我身后！”

Arthur的情绪变得越来越亢奋，他终于肯回过头用带着愤怒与不屑的眼光瞥一眼对方，随机又回到屏幕上，却发现监视器早就被蝙蝠侠用不知道什么方法屏蔽掉了。

“见鬼的！——瞧你做的好事！很好，现在你满意了吗？！说真的我不明白为什么还要留着你……”

Joker看上去对Arthur突然爆发的怨气无动于衷，或者说，习惯了。他的双手不肯离开对方包裹在鲜红西装下的肩头，甚至变本加厉想要伸进衣服里面——直到一把枪直直抵在他的额头上。

“我现在在给你下命令，”  
柔和的声音仿佛掺了蜜一样甜美，鲜艳的红唇，惨白的皮肤与明亮的眼妆，无论与凌晨还是与他们现在所处的几千米高空都毫不搭调。Arthur似乎并不在意他们的处境：在私人飞机上、在哥谭的正上方，也不在意如果他此刻扣下扳机会不会造成机毁人亡。

“告诉我，给我一个留着你的理由？”

“我已经在回答了，不是吗，老大……”

Joker对当前的处境看上去毫不担心，而是专心致志于面前这具瘦弱的身体上，他甚至将红西装扒下了一半，露出里面的格纹衬衫，一双仿佛带有魔力的手在Arthur身上游走，经过的每一处都带起来一阵电流。

“你需要发泄……我理解跟丢了那只蝙蝠以及失去与他再次见面的机会令你十分恼火，身体亢奋的状态与肾上腺素飙升带来的兴奋感不是那么容易消退的……”

“那么，我来帮你发泄一下……作为交换，你依然要留着我。”

不是疑问句。

Arthur嘲讽地扬起嘴角，然而收回的枪支泄露了他的回答。

…………

“啊……哈啊……见鬼的…给我轻点、慢下来！”

“嘘——交易还在进行，现在是我在主导，对吗？……噢，乖孩子，你需要这个……”

Arthur的西装被完好地剥下，公整地放在一旁，然而身上的衬衫却被撕扯的不成样子，一片片雪花般的布料挂在年长男人苍白赤裸的胸膛，淡红褐色的乳头若隐若现。下半身完全真空，此刻后面那个被亵玩到泥泞红肿的小嘴在奋力吞吐着Joker粗大的阴茎，每一次的进出似乎都要将他撕碎，巨大的力道次次将他抵在飞机舱壁上，如果不是双手紧紧搂着Joker宽阔的肩膀，Arthur甚至生出一种他会就此坠落的感觉。

乳头被玩弄到肿大，Arthur很确信他没法再穿衣物了。即便最昂贵细致的丝绸带来的摩擦也会令他难以忍受，更别提粗糙的西装面料。

作为报复，他狠狠地抬头咬住Jack的下唇。口涎交换中有一些顺着嘴角相连处流下，口红早就被磨花了，在Jack脸上留下了不少印子。直到Arthur品尝到熟悉的鲜血滋味，他才满意地想要松开。

然而另一位Joker并不打算让他如此轻易地离开。

Joker吮吸着他的双唇，毫不留情地夺取肺中新鲜空气，直到Arthur再也经受不住，苍白消瘦的男人在他身下流出了眼泪，可怜地发出泣声：“please...stop, just...stop.....It's too much."

他才肯放过年长男人，转而改为温柔地与对方交换着气息，轻轻啮咬着嘴唇，舌头毫不客气地闯入，纠缠着Arthur的舌尖逼迫对方。

做爱，不怎么准确。他们更像是在厮杀，搏斗。

胜者为王。

“告诉我，老大…教教我，”

Joker忽然停下来一切动作，支起身子居高临下地看着躺在他身下的Arthur。男人已经被玩弄到崩溃的边缘，此刻忽然的宁静并不能让他好受多少，反而不自觉绞紧了后穴，期待结束，或者更多。

“教教我……你是如何发现那只蝙蝠的格调的？”

这是Joker第一次在他们的性爱中提到蝙蝠侠，理所当然地，他挖掘到Arthur迷茫眼神之下藏着的宝藏。

“你也跟他…做过这样的事吗？也许是在某一次，蝙蝠侠伸张正义的过程中，追捕你的过程中，你看着他，忽然发现自己再也掩饰不住对他的痴迷……于是你吻了他？不不…你勾引他，脱光自己的衣服，向他展示你早就湿透的后穴，求他操你？或者你也提出与他做交易，操一顿换来不用进阿卡姆的结局……”

Joker看着对方因为自己的话而变得更加迷离的眼神，丝毫不顾Arthur小声的啜泣着否认“No…no…”，继续残忍地下达对Arthur的审判。

“哇哦，老大，我不得不承认……你简直是个婊子。”  
“一个尽职尽责、十分擅长发挥自己优势来勾引男人的，好婊子。”

Joker忽然开始大开大合地动作起来，不顾对方能否适应，粗暴的行为似乎要将Arthur扯成两半，或者将他揉进自己的身体里。

“No……no…he's just my brother....It was you...it's you all along...."

上方高大的男人淹没在凌晨夜幕的阴影中难以读到表情，因此Arthur并不确定他是否听到。很快，随着高潮到来，Arthur的眼前闪过一道白光，一切都不重要了。甚至连蝙蝠侠都不再重要。

只有夜空，凌晨的哥谭，宁静沉睡的城市，与身上不断动作、像只小狗一样不停在他身上舔吻的Joker。

只有他们是真实的。

…………

他们习惯在性爱之后静静地躺在一起。什么也不做。

最终，Arthur带着伤感的破碎柔和声音一点一点从胸腔挤出，扩散在不算大的空间中。

“Guess we all are crazy ...the world don't want us, it doesn't need us, never do...."

"Who said we need it?"

高大的男人将Arthur从背后搂在怀里，小了一圈的帮派老大此刻像个乖宝宝，老实地躺在温暖舒服的怀抱中，身型完美契合。从这个姿势他能感受到Joker的下颏抵在他的头顶，喉咙处传来震动与上方的话语声，都能被接收到。

“WE choose to. WE don't NEED the world."  
"I'm all you need and you are all I ever want , that is more than enough...."

Joker 的声音永远是疯狂又冷静的，听起来总有一种不真实感，令人不寒而栗。然而此刻他却表现得温柔不像样，几乎像在安抚迷路的小孩子一般。

"Now,happy,"  
Joker轻轻从后方搂住年长男人的腰肢，颇具占有意味地紧紧掐住，似乎这样便能将对方永远留在自己的怀抱中。

“Do you wanna have some fun?"

"....Sure, my love...."

——————————end———————————

事后小彩蛋：

Joker：“hey……你知道，当你刚在飞机上发现我的时候，happy，你完全可以换一个不那么冷淡的方式来迎接我。”

Arthur：“比如？”

Joker：“唔…let me think……oh！here's a good one！你应该说，hi Jack❶！明白吗？哈哈哈——you get it, you gonna love it!”

Arthur：……

自家狼狗小男友好像是个傻的怎么办？

…………

hey，Arthur，听着……也许我会试着去理解，你对Batsy这种偏执的、令我嫉妒到发疯的痴迷…只是也许，那么，你要接受我。

Oh Joker, you fool....you're awful at this.....  
I already have. Long time ago.

注❶：hiJack为劫机的意思


End file.
